Lacrimosa
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Mereka bilang, jika kau bisa melihat sosok gadis dibawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pelataran Kuil Senju… Maka kau akan mati / Itu hanyalah rumor konyol, apa kau percaya? Kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke dengan semua logikanya? / Gadis itu, mengapa ia menangis?/SasuSaku/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Lacrimosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Mereka bilang, jika kau bisa melihat sosok gadis dibawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pelataran Kuil Senju… Maka kau akan mati./ "Itu hanyalah rumor konyol, apa kau percaya? kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke dengan semua logikanya? " / Gadis itu, mengapa dia menangis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung-gedung tinggi di luar sana terlihat sekilas di matanya. Kaca mobil menggembun akibat hujan yang turun beberapa menit lalu. Tapi penampakan di belakangnya masih cukup jelas terlihat, seperti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diantara trotoar jalanan, saling berebut jalan atau sibuk bermain ponsel masing-masing. Kedai makanan serta barisan ruko pertokoan pakaian musim gugur ataupun kendaraan yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Sasuke menyandarkan lengannya di antara celah jendela mobil yang terbuka, ia merasa bosan. Duduk diam dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar bukanlah aktivitas yang ia sukai. Iris hitamnya melirik penumpang di sebelahnya, Naruto tertidur disertai suara dengkuran yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Sasuke mendengus tanpa sadar, tak bisa diharapkan. Pria rubah itu sudah tertidur lebih dari satu jam.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih menyumpal telingannya dengan _earphone_ putih gading. Daripada mendengar nyanyian Naruto ia lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu di play listnya. Salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan band teratas yang menjadi favoritnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Suasana di luar sana bukan lagi gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit, melainkan barisan rumah-rumah yang masih menjaga nilai tradisional mereka. Kendaraan yang melintaspun hanya berupa sepeda dan motor model lama, ataupun Kuda-kuda yang mengangkut hasil pertanian warga. Jumlah mobil yang melintas bahkan bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari yang mana sama-sama menjadi transportasi pengangkut hasil panen.

 _Earphone_ putih itu masih menempel di telingannya. Suasana pedesaan yang nyaman membuat Sasuke enggan untuk membuka mata. Padahal dalam kenyataannya ia tidak benar-benar tertidur, Sasuke hanya menutup mata guna merilekskan tubuhnya sendiri. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi penumpang dengan nyaman, hingga kemudian dia merasakan guncangan kasar yang membuatnya terbangun detik itu juga.

"Ouch, apa yang terjadi? " Sasuke merintih, memegang pelipisnya yang tak sengaja membentur kaca jendela mobil. Guncangan yang cukup keras namun tak cukup keras untuk membangunkan penumpang disampingnya.

Naruto tertidur seperti Kucing yang sedang bunting.

"Maaf tuan, tadi ada anak-anak nakal yang menaruh dahan pohon ditengah jalan dan tak sengaja terlindas. Maaf sudah membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman. Seharusnya saya menghindarinya tadi." Menjawab apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, supir itu bersuara dengan intonasi yang terdengar profesional.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya perlahan, "Hn, lanjutkan saja." Tuturnya.

Supir itu memandang Sasuke sekilas melalui kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang tergantung di atas kemudi. "Saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi, jalanan di desa ini agak sulit untuk diakses. Pemerintah harus segera membangunnya kembali." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, walaupun mungkin pria paruh baya di depannya tidak bisa melihat anggukan super singkatnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kursi yang ia duduki bergoyang ketika melintasi jalanan yang berlubang ataupun tekstur kasar batu kerikil yang terlindas roda. Memang tidak terlalu parah namun tetap saja mengganggu kenyamanan berkendara.

Pohon Pinus berukuran besar berada di sisi kanan dan kiri, hutan bambu dan juga beberapa tumbuhan rambat, batang pohon besar dipenuhi lumut parasit, khas pegunungan.

Sasuke menyandarkan lengannya ke jendela yang sebelumnya ia buka. Embunnya sudah mengering, menyisakan sedikit noda tanah bekas tetesan air hujan kemarin. Dia menopang dagu lancipnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Hanya satu kata yang ada dipikirannya.

Ini adalah surga.

Tidak seperti perkotaan yang dipenuhi polusi udara, disini jauh lebih baik. Cicitan Burung mengiringi kepergian mobil biru laut itu. Nyanyiannya terdengar begitu merdu dan alami. Tak lama berselang, pemandangan perkebunan menyambut di depan sana. Mulai dari hamparan pohon Teh yang terlihat seperti labirin berukuran pendek namun terlampau luas, membentang dari arah timur hingga bukit seberang. Rumah berbentuk persegi dari plastik putih transparan terdapat di beberapa sudut, tempat khas untuk menanam Strauberi agar tetap segar.

Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan surai gelap depannya, menutup mata dan juga sebagian pipi tirusnya tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus memandang kedepan, melihat ladang sayuran berupa Kol dan juga Wortel. Jagung yang masih berusia dini ataupun umbi-umbian seperti Kentang dan buah Bit. Masyarakat yang bertani bahkan anak-anak yang baru pulang dari aktifitas belajar mereka, Sungai-sungai kecil yang berfungsi sebagai irigasi pertanian wargapun tak luput dari jelajahan mata kelamnya.

 _Earphone_ ditelinganya sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan suara namun Sasuke masih tak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Lima menit lagi kita akan sampai, tuan," ucap sang supir, pria paruh baya itu masih fokus memandang ke depan. Jalanan pengunungan yang penuh dengan tikungan tajam memaksanya untuk tetap waspada.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Dia melepaskan _earphone_ yang menyumpal di telinganya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang masih tertidur, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah jijik ketika melihat adanya anak sungai yang mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto. Pria blonde itu mengucapkan kata ramen beberapa kali dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Bangun, Dobe."

Sasuke menguncang bahu Naruto pelan, namun melihat Naruto yang masih tidak memberikan respon membuat Sasuke kembali mengguncang bahu Naruto lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar, " laki-laki itu mendengus. Naruto masih tak memberikan respon. Dia mendadak dongkol.

Tangannya bergerak ke bawah Jok, mengambil Tas ransel hitam dengan tergesa, ia Membuka risleting kemudian mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari sana. Sasuke terlihat berfikir, pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat kemudian tidak butuh waktu lima detik lengan kekarnya bergerak menampol wajah tak elit Naruto dengan buku. Menyebabkan sang korban yang langsung gelabakan.

Ah, berhasil. Hati Sasuke

bersorak gembira.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme! Tidak berperasaan! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke pengadilan atas dasar pelanggaran undang-undang tata cara membangunkan pria tampan yang sedang tidur! " Jari telunjuk Naruto teracung, hidungnya terlihat memerah dan ekspresi jengkelnya benar-benar tercetak dengan jelas. Pria pirang itu langsung meneriaki Sasuke dengan rentetan kata-kata tak berlandaskan hukum.

Seringai remeh tersungging dibibir tipis Sasuke. "Kau seperti kerbau hibernasi, bodoh."

Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berair dengan kepalan tangan,"Sialan kau!" Ia mengumpat.

"Hanya tingal satu belokan, tuan. Apakah anda ingin saya menunggu? " Sang supir langsung menginterupsi, sebelum terjadi peperangan dadakan dalam mobil miliknya dia memilih jalan tengah.

"Hn, disini sepertinya tidak ada taksi lain. Apalagi kendaraan untuk tumpangan. "

Pria paruh baya dibangku depan itu mengangguk. Pertanda jika ia mengerti.

.

.

.

"Rasanya perutku akan meledak. Astaga! "

Naruto mengalami mabuk kendaraan ketika ia bangun. Aneh memang, perutnya langsung bereaksi dua menit setelah membuka mata dan ketika mobil itu berhenti dia langsung mengeluarkan semua isi di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang terdengar menjijikkan itu. Naruto yang malang, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat benar-benar tersiksa dengan wajah keunguan dan mata biru lautnya yang berair.

Sasuke melempar botol plastik air mineral ke arah Naruto, yang langsung diteguk pria pirang itu hingga tandas, tanpa sisa.

"Simpan sampah itu Dobe,"

"Apa kau bercanda Teme? Kurang kerjaan saja." Naruto mencibir.

"Jangan mengotori tempah yang baru kau datangi, apalagi disini daerah pegunungan."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, namun tetap mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Botol bekas itu ia masukkan ke dalam ransel berwarna oranye terang miliknya.

"Menambah beban saja." Gerutunya.

Mereka berdua melintasi jalanan setapak dengan Sasuke yang memimpin perjalanan. Sepatu _Snicker_ yang mereka pakai terlihat kotor akibat tekstur tanah yang basah, daerah pegunungan yang identik dengan curah hujan yang tinggi. Tanah berlumpur serta rumput-rumput liar, juga daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan dari atas pohon bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh.

Lima menit berlalu, di depan sana terdapat _Sando_ yang berupa tiga ratus anak tangga. Sangat merepotkan, Sasuke membuang nafasnya dengan hembusan perlahan. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Ransel yang berada di punggung kemudian melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga.

"Err... Teme, bagaimana jika aku menunggu disini saja." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Cengiran lebarnya mengembang dengan sempurna.

Mata sasuke memicing, "Tidak, kau sudah berjanji Dobe."

 _Enak saja. Datang bersama, susahnya juga harus bersama._ Begitu pikirnya.

Ekspresi laki-laki pirang itu langsung berubah pucat, "Ayolah Teme, kasihanilah sahabatmu ini." Rengeknya.

Yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan.

"Idiot,"

Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Naruto yang tambah cemberut mendengar jawabannya.

Laki-laki pirang itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

"Aku merasa akan mati. "

Dilihat dari bawah saja sudah membuat kakinya sangat lemas, oh. Tiga ratus anak tangga bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak berjanji menemani Sasuke kesini, tapi aroma lezat Ramen spesial berukuran jumbo terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Dalam hati Naruto merutuki sasuke yang waktu itu berhasil menyogoknya. Sialan.

Tujuan utama mereka adalah Kuil di atas sana. Sebuah Kuil tua yang bernama Kuil Senju, dikarena pendirinya adalah keluarga Senju sehingga kuil ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan klan besar yang mendirikannya. Salah satu Kuil dari lima buah Kuil _Shinto_ yang ada di desa Konoha. Sebuah desa yang terletak di lereng gunung _Shirokuni_ sekaligus menjadi Kuil tertua disini.

Jika tidak karena Uchiha Madara, kakek tercintanya. Sasuke tidak akan membuang waktu berharganya hanya untuk mendatangi Kuil yang cukup terpencil ini. Satu minggu lagi ia akan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan _study_ dan sang kakek memintanya untuk berdoa di Kuil yang juga merupakan milik sahabat lamanya. Hashirama Senju. Sebagai cucu yang baik tentu saja Sasuke akan menurutinya, lagipula menentang perintah Madara sama saja dengan cari mati.

Perintah Uchiha Madara adalah mutlak, tidak bisa dan juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk dibandah.

Uchiha Madara adalah absolut!

Sasuke mengusap pelipisnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan keringat. Padahal baru setengah perjalanan tetapi rasanya sudah cukup melelahkan. Sepatu Snickers hitamnya berdecit, lantai tangga yang terbuat dari beton terasa agak licin karena kehadiran Lumut-lumut hijau yang menempel di sana. Jika kakinya tergelincir sedikit saja maka sudah dipastikan _Kami-sama_ akan menemuinya saat itu juga, dan tentu saja sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Naruto masih mengeluh. Sahabatnya itu terus saja bersuara seperti burung Pipit yang baru saja menemui betina. Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, _Chinju no mori_ yang merupakan hutan pelindung kuil. pohon-pohon besar berdiri dengan sangat gagah. Daunnya yang rimbun mencegah sinar Matahari mencapai tanah, didominasi warna jingga mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki awal bulan November. Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu, setidaknya ia tidak perlu kepanasan akibat sengatan sinar Matahari langsung. Pandangan mata kelamnya kembali lurus ke depan, ia kemudian menegadah keatas sana, memandang sedikit cahaya yang keluar dari sela-sela daun jingga di atas sana.

"Teme,"

"Hn"

"Apa menurutmu di Kuil Senju ada Miko yang cantik?"

Sasuke mendengus, sahabatnya ini sama sekali tidak berubah, "semoga _Kami-sama_ mengampunimu, Dobe."

"Hey! Apa apaan itu, dosa yang kupunya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan dosa yang kau perbuat Teme! Bahkan mungkin neraka saja enggan untuk menyentuhmu karena dosamu yang sudah menggunung itu." Naruto menggerutu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, hingga burung-burung yang semula bertengger-pun terbang pergi menjauh. Untuk keamanan karena suara nyaring Naruto berhasil mengalahkan kicauan mereka.

"Bodoh," guman sasuke singkat yang justru membuat naruto pundung ditempat.

"Tega sekali kau teme."

Sasuke segera melangkah lebih cepat, dilihatnya _Torii_ khas Kuil _Shinto_ di atas sana. Berwarna merah seperti Kuil kebanyakan. Suara orang berlari membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan saat itu Sasuke merasakan bayangan kuning melewati tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kembali energinya? Pemuda pirang itu selalu punya kejutan.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang ketika kakinya menapaki undakan tangga terakhir, seperti sebuah penyambutan atas kedatangannya. Kakinya kembali melangkah. Melewati _Torii_ memasuki area kompleks Kuil.

Baru lima langkah Sasuke berjalan, kakinya terasa seperti ditarik gaya gravitasi tingkat tinggi. Tubuhnya merasakan tekanan dari arah samping, aroma _Cherry blossom_ yang terasa sangat pekat menusuk indera penciumannya. Terasa harum dan menyenangkan. jantungnya secara tiba-tiba berdetak tak terkendali. Seperti Drum besar yang dipukul berkali-kali dalam sebuah konser musik akbar.

Kepala ravennya meloleh, menoleh kearah yang entah kenapa sangat ingin Sasuke lihat. Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan waktu yang terasa kian melambat, mata hitam kelamnya menangkap sesuatu.

Sesosok gadis muda dibawah pohon sakura, seperti refleksi dari sakura itu sendiri. Bangku taman panjang yang sudah berkarat menjadi alasnya untuk duduk, gadis itu mengenakan Dress putih polos tanpa lengan di bawah lutut. Terdapat renda jaring-jaring bermotif bunga Lili berwarna merah muda pudar dibagian bawahnya. Pohon sakura berukuran besar menaungi gadis itu. Kelopaknya berguguran secara slow motion. Menambah kesan indahnya.

Pohon Sakura yang berbunga dimusim gugur? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Iris hitam Sasuke masih memandang sosok gadis 'sakura' dengan pandangan kagum. Bagaimana surai merah mudanya yang berterbangan akibat ulah angin nakal pegunungan, terdapat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari atas, beberapa di antaranya tersangkut di surai ataupun bangku yang di duduki sang gadis. sayangnya sosok itu sedang memandang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Hingga bahu mungil itu bergerak dan pandangan keduanya saling bersirobok. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa benar-benar tenggelam dalam iris hijau yang meneduhkan sosok itu.

Sasuke melihat wajahnya, bagaimana bentuk pipi dan juga bibir yang terlihat tipis kemerahan, iris teduhnya adalah hal yang entah kenapa sangat Sasuke sukai. Dia melihat bagaimana sempurnanya surai merah muda yang membingkai kepala sang gadis, surai merah muda yang masih saja bergerak merespon angin, juga mengeluarkan aroma _Cherry blossom_ yang benar-benar menggoda hidung. Indra penciumannya dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat sensitif.

Sasuke juga melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang kini ditunjukkan sosok itu. Ekspresinya yang tampak sangat terkejut, kesedihan benar-benar tergambar dengan jelas di wajah ayunya. Kemarahan, keputus-asaan, juga sisi misterius yang seperti menyedotnya untuk tenggelam lebih jauh. Seperti lubang besar tanpa dasar. Namun Sasuke juga melihat setitik kebahagiaan seolah-olah sosok itu mendapat harapan dari semua asanya.

Tubuh sasuke masih tak bisa digerakkan. Hatinya terasa mencelos melihat adanya bekas lelehan air mata yang mengalih di sudut mata teduhnya, terlihat sudah cukup mengering.

Mengapa gadis itu menangis?

Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat sesak, nafasnya seperti ditarik dengan cara paksa. Benar-benar sakit. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang tak bisa dijabarkan hanya dengan rangkaian kata-kata.

Gadis itu masih disana, masih memandang Sasuke yang juga balas memandangnya. Menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk seringai kecil yang terkesan misterius. Sasuke masih membeku di tempatnya. Ia melihat gadis itu berguman, mengucapkan kalimat yang sayangnya tak bisa dijangkau oleh telinganya.

Apa yang gadis itu ucapkan?

Yang sasuke lihat hanyalah gerakan bibirnya yang tidak terburu-buru. Juga senyuman miringnya yang membuat tubuh Sasuke lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pria muda itu luar biasa terkejut dan segera mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya, " jawab Sasuke disertai anggukan kecil, ia melirik pria lanjut usia didepannya dari atas ke bawah.

Penampilannya mirip seperti pendeta Kuil.

Merasa dipandangi laki-laki didepannya mengeluarkan tawa renyah. Laki-laki itu kembali menepuk pundak sasuke berkali-kali, namun kali ini agak keras hingga membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit nyeri.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, ternyata semua Uchiha tidak ada bedanya. Kau sangat mirip dengan kakekmu ketika masih muda. Dan juga... sepertinya sama-sama tidak banyak bicara."

Sasuke meringis, ia merasa tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan kakeknya yang super narsis itu.

Bahkan wajahnya saja menurut Sasuke masih lebih tampan dirinya.

Dimana letak kemiripanya?

Jangan bercanda.

"Saya rasa tidak begitu, "

"Aku Senju Hashirama," laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Senju Hashirama memperkenalkan dirinya, tangan rentanya menggenggam tangan sasuke secara paksa. "Aku yakin Madara pernah bercerita tentangku, bukan begitu? "

Pendeta itu tertawa dengan penuh percaya diri. Cukup unik, karena biasanya pendeta adalah kumpulan orang-orang alim yang menjaga image mereka.

"Hanya sekali, kurasa. " Sasuke berucap jujur, mulut sialanya tidak bisa dikondisikan. Dilihatnya wajah tuan Hashirama yang benar-benar dilanda shock dadakan. Sangat miris.

"Ahaha... Teman pirangmu tertidur di lantai Jinja, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir karena Konohamaru sudah memindahkannya," jeda sejenak, Hashirama terlihat membetulkan posisi topi hitam tinggi di kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat jengkel dengan sobat sehidup sematinya itu.

Uchiha Madara sialan. Semakin tua kakek Uchiha itu semakin pula tak bisa diandalkan.

"Sepertinya dia cukup bodoh, aku turut berduka cita," tuturnya kemudian.

Dasar tidak berkaca.

"Hn"

Abaikan sopan santun, Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Hashirama berdehem keras, suaranya bahkan terdengar dari radius lima meter. "Mari, Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, seperti kabar kakek bodohmu itu misalnya." kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan menyusul."

Pendeta di depannya menghilang ke dalam, berjalan mendahuluinnya. Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya, memandang tempat semula, tempat dimana sosok gadis tadi berada. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah bangku kosong dengan banyaknya kelopak bunga sakura di atasnya.

Kemana gadis itu pergi?

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat kecewa. Ia bahkan belum mengetahui namanya.

"Sasuke! kau masih disana!" Hashirama berteriak dengan suara yang cukup kencang, membuat salah satu Miko yang tengah menyapu halaman Kuil hampir melempar sapu di tangannya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Sasuke langsung melangkah memasuki area Kuil. Ia akan berdoa seperti yang diperintahkan sang kakek. Juga berbincang dengan sang sahabat kakeknya. Benar-benar pagi yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Teme. Kau tahu, aku bertemu seorang Miko yang sangat cantik." Naruto berbisik. Mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, satu jam berlalu sejak keduanya pergi dari Kuil.

"Hn,"

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan singkat, pikirannya sedang berkelana jauh. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali mengingat sosok gadis merah muda itu.

Ah, Sasuke belum mengetahui namanya.

Apakah namanya juga seperti musim semi? Persis seperti wujudnya yang terlihat seperti sakura dalam versi manusia asli. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Bayangan gadis itu terus saja melintas, terus berputar seperti kaset rusak.

Naruto memposisikan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, melipatnya untuk dijadikan bantal alternatif.

"Namanya Miu- _chan,"_

"kau jadi terlihat seperti pedofil."

Dilihat dari manapun, Miko yang bernama Miu itu masih berusia lima belas tahun. Sasuke melihat keluar Jendela, memandang pemandangan alami berupa Danau buatan yang banyak ditumbuhi Teratai tanpa bunga.

Iris biru cerah Naruto melebar, "Ap-Apa! Itu fitnah yang sangat kejam Teme! " ia tampak tidak terima. Teriakannya bahkan sempat membuat sang supir kehilangan kendali.

Apa sahabat pirangnya ini tidak bisa diam, hari ini Sasuke sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah kemudian langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk miliknya lalu tertidur. Memimpikan hal indah lainnya di alam bawah sadar.

"Kau tahu teme," Naruto masih berbicara dan Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tidur, hanya menutup matanya barang sejenak. Memilih mengabaikan omongan Naruto yang hanya akan membuat kepala ravennya sakit.

"Miu- _chan_ bilang di Kuil Senju terdapat pohon yang tidak biasa, apa kau melihat pohon sakura besar di pelataran kuil?"

"Hn"

"Katanya, jika ada manusia yang bisa melihat sosok gadis yang duduk di bangku kecil di bawah pohon Sakura itu, maka orang itu akan mati."

Dengan sekejap mata Sasuke langsung terbuka dengan sempurna. Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Atau Naruto hanya bergurau?

Deg

Sesuatu didalam tubuhnya kembali berdetak di luar kendali, dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Pikirannya kini terasa tumpul. Sasuke melirik naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Dobe." Perintahnya pada Naruto.

"Apa?" alis Naruto mengkerut, "kau ingin aku menceritakan apa, Teme?" Ekspresi pemuda pirang itu langsung berbinar. "Ah! Miu-Chan-

"Bukan bodoh," sela Sasuke dengan jengkel, ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali, apakah ia harus bertanya pada Naruto? Jujur saja Sasuke merasa penasaran. Jika memang benar maka keselamatannya akan terancam, tapi. Kenapa kau jadi percaya dengan cerita seperti ini Sasuke? Ini hanya mitos kuno yang kebenarannya bahkan masih dipertanyakan. Kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menggunakan logika?

Sangat konyol.

Batin Sasuke sedang mengadakan perang secara mendadak. Lucu sekali.

"Pohon sakura yang dianggap tidak biasa di kuil senju," suara Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik Teme." Naruto menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Berpose seolah-olah sedang berfikir dan Sasuke memasang telinganya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang sialan!

"Hmm... Kata Miu- _chan,_ pohon itu sudah berdiri lebih dari lima ratus tahun, bahkan usiannya lebih tua dari kuil Senju. Bahkan hebatnya lagi, pohon itu akan terus berbunga sepanjang waktu. Bukankah itu sangat keren?"

"Manusia yang melihat sosok itu akan mati" lanjutnya.

"Sosok seperti apa?" dia mulai tidak sabar.

"Seperti bunga Sakura, tapi entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Lagipula ini hanya rumor." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh.

"Dari mana Miko itu tahu? Dan kenapa sosok itu ada disana? " Sasuke langsung memberikan pertanyaan dengan cepat.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya, "

"Hn"

Mulai lagi, Naruto memukul keningnya jengkel.

"Hm... Katanya, dulu ada sepasang kekasih. Emm terus- "

Naruto tampak berpikir dengan keras, kedua telunjuk pria pirang itu menyentuh pelipisnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Dan Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto melupakan cerita yang diceritakan Miko itu. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih saja bodoh. Pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan punggyngnya pada sandaran jok mobil. "Kau masih tidak bisa diharapkan dalam hal ini, Dobe."

"Aku bersumpah aku mengingatnya. Hanya tinggal mengingatnya kembali, yaa aku harus em... Berfikir untuk mengingatnya kembali-oh sial!"

Hening,

"Ah! Mereka dikutuk! "

Kedua alis Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu mereka dikutuk Dobe?" berbagai pernyataan-pernyataan gila mulai meracuni otak jeniusnya.

"Pasangan ini bukan pasangan biasa. Kau tahu, semacam hubungan terlarang… " Pemuda pirang itu berbisik sangat pelan ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Namun masih bisa terdengar.

Supir di bangku kemudi masih saja fokus. Diam dan terus melihat jalanan yang mulai padat, tak berniat bergabung untuk saling berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya, kau tahu sendiri'kan kapasitas otakku ini sangat rendah Teme."

Mendengar itu, pandangan sasuke mengarah ke atap mobil. Hitam dan juga gelap, cat hitam mendominasi atap itu. Pikiran Sasuke mulai menerawang jauh.

Apa yang terjadi, kenapa sosok itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Cerita naruto. Juga dirinya sendiri.

Satu pertanyaan yang terus saja terngiang di kepala ravennya. Terus terngiang dan bergema tanpa henti.

Mengusap kepalanya kasar, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sasuke memilih kembali memandang keluar jendela. Tak ada lagi penampakan danau, tergantikan dengan rumah-rumah minimalis di jalan seberang. Namun untuk kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pemandangan itu. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Siapakah dia? Dan,

Mengapa gadis itu menangis?

Sasuke tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ff ini juga udah pernah aku post di fb, ff MC perdanaku.. tapi masih blom end, baru 3 chap aja. Jujur aku bingung lanjutinnya kegimana, padahal tinggal last chapter. Insyaallah jumlah chapternya cuman nyampe 4 chap, gak akan lebih. endingnya sndiri udah aku pikirin bakalan berahir kegimana, alurnya mungkin bakalan lambat.. gomen jika ada yg merasa boring. and karna di draft udah ada list chap slanjutnya, akan aku post secepet mungkin.**

 **sign**

 **dhelineeTan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Lacrimosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Mereka bilang, jika kau bisa melihat sosok gadis di bawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di pelataran kuil Senju… Maka kau akan mati/ itu hanyalah rumor konyol, apa kau percaya? kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke dengan semua logikanya? / gadis itu, mengapa ia menangis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Catatan:

Bagian yang ditulis miring (italic) berarti flashback.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _26-05-1136_

 _._

 _._

 _Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Awan gelap membumbung diatas sana, membentang menampilkan kilatan cahaya Guntur disertai suara gemuruhnya. Lolongan Serigala hutan mengalun dari atas gunung, para pemangsa karnivora yang tengah mencari mangsa untuk dijadikan santapan makan malam._

 _"Apa menurutmu semanggi berdaun empat itu ada, Shizune-san? "_

 _Gadis kecil berhelaian merah muda, terlihat berjongkok di pinggiran danau alami yang dipenuhi tanaman semanggi. Tangan mungilnya memetik dua buah daun-daun kecil pohon semanggi itu, menyentuh air kolam yang bersuhu minus._

 _"Dari yang kudengar, jika nona Sakura bisa menemukan semanggi dengan empat helai daun, Nona bisa memohon apapun keinginan nona dan Kami-sama akan langsung mengabulkannya. Hanya saja, semanggi seperti itu sangatlah langka. Mungkin sekitar satu berbanding sejuta semanggi, akan sangat sulit untuk menemukanya dan karena hal itu juga semanggi berdaun empat dianggap sangat spesial."_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kimono ungu bermotifkan bunga Bakung berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu. Rambut hitam sebahu perempuan itu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja._

 _Sakura, nama gadis kecil itu kini tersenyum dengan lebar. Mata hijau teduhnya lantas berbinar, "kalau begitu aku akan menemukannya!" serunya dengan nada terlampau ceria._

 _Shizune menepuk pelan kepala soft pink sang nona muda, "Ini sudah malam nona. Malam musim gugur akan terasa sangat dingin. Lagipula sebentar lagi kupikir hujan akan segera turun," ia berucap lembut._

 _Senyum Sakura perlahan luntur. Mata teduhnya mendongak ke atas, menatap kumpulan awan Kumulonimbus yang kian menebal. Cahaya kilat yang menyilaukan sesekali akan terlihat. Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain, ia merasakan rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan._

 _Ah, dirinya tidak menyukai hujan._

 _"Nona?" Shizune terlihat khawatir,_

 _"A-ah iya, Kau benar Shizune-san."_

 _Sakura kecil memasang senyum kikuk, ia dengan segera meraih tangan asisten pribadinya itu kemudian berjalan menuju rumah besar menyerupai mansion yang megah._

 _"Kita akan mencarinya di lain waktu, saya berjanji akan ikut membantu untuk mencari semanggi itu." Shizune berusaha menghibur, dan Sakura menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban._

 _"Aku akan menagihnya nanti, Kau sudah berjanji padaku Shizune-San."_

 _Mansion tua yang terlihat masih sangat terawat. Besar dan juga mewah. Terdiri dari tiga lantai, tembokmya terbuat dari susunan batu marmer tebal yang tertutup cat berwarna putih crem, berwarna lebih pudar akibat termakan usia. Tak ada tanaman rambat. Tak ada kesan menyeramkan seperti mansion yang telah berusia lebih dari lima abad lamanya. Aura mansion ini justru terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, juga berbau harum layaknya Cherry blossom di kala musim semi._

 _Terdapat dua buah menara dengan tinggi sepuluh meter yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri bangunan. Lampu pijar berwarna kekuniangan menyala di atap menara tersebut. Pilar-pilar dari beton sebagai penyangga bangunan, genteng-genteng dari tanah liat sebagai pelindung dari terpaan hujan ataupun sengatan panas Matahari. Terlihat lebih tebal dan juga keras dari genteng kebayakan, dan juga agak berlumut._

 _Mansion tua ini berdiri pada puncak Shirokuniyama, sebuah gunung api yang sudah tidak lagi aktif. Terakhir kali meletus pada tahun 964 tepat seratus tujuh puluh dua tahun yang lalu._

 _Jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang manusia. Mansion ini tak akan terlihat, karena tempat bangunan ini berdiri dengan dunia manusia sebenarnya berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Yang terlihat dari luar hanyalah dua pasang pohon Sakura kering yang tumbuh beriringan, tanaman Anggrek bulan hidup di salah satu dahan pohonnya._

 _Seperti pintu menuju dunia lain, namun manusia tak akan bisa memasukinya. Tak akan pernah._

 _Tersembunyi dan juga tak tersentuh. Mansion tempat Dewi musim semi tinggal, hal itulah yang dipercayai warga sekitar. Dan memang itulah kebenarannya._

 _Sakura no kami. Seorang dewi yang dikenal anggun dan juga cerdas. Bijaksana serta memiliki paras yang menawan. Banyak kuil-kuil yang menjadikannya sebagai salah satu Dewi yang dipuja._

 _Pohon-pohon ataupun tumbuhan yang tumbuh dalam wilayah Shirokuniyama ada dalam kendalinya. Patung-patung yang menyerupainya pun sudah banyak yang beredar, lukisan-lukisan serta pernak-pernik seperti gantungan dari kaca yang dianggap suci, yang digantung di depan pintu rumah saat musim semi tiba. Ukiran wajah Sakura no kami terlukis dalam gantungan itu. Dianggap sebagai pembawa keberuntungan dan juga penangkal untuk anak-anak agar terhindar dari demam musim semi. Sosoknya sangat cantik, Walaupun belum pernah ada manusia yang pernah melihat rupanya._

 _Mekarnya Sakura-sakura pada pertengahan bulan maret adalah kuasanya. Tanpa dirinya, pohon-pohon khas negara Jepang itu takkan pernah berbunga. Konon katanya, bibit pertama pohon itu dipercaya berawal dari tetesan air mata kebahagiaan dirinya. Sakura no kami. Seorang Dewi musim semi. Dewi bunga Sakura. Itulah yang dipercayai orang-orang._

 _Sakura kecil berjalan melewati aula besar dengan gerakan riang, lampu besar yang terdiri dari beberapa lampu kecil menggantung dengan indah ditengah-tengah aula. Sakura kecil terus tersenyum. Ia menyapa beberapa pelayan yang melintas, pelayan-pelayan itu akan membungkuk rendah ketika berpapasan dengannya yang kemudian ditanggapi Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman canggung. Sakura tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Pipi gadis cilik itu akan memerah ketika diperlakukan layaknya ratu sejagat, reaksinya masihlah seperti anak kecil kebanyakam. Namun, dirinya sangatlah berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Karena dirinya… memanglah berbeda._

 _Shizune masih mengekorinya di belakang, masih dengan setia mengikuti kemanapun nona mudanya pergi. Melewati beberapa lorong dan juga menaiki undakan tangga, serta melewati beberapa ruangan umum dengan pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Wajar saja, karena malam semakin larut._

 _Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti sejenak, iris hijaunya memandang Shizune penuh harap, "Aku baru saja bangun tiga jam yang lalu, dan sekarang aku akan tidur lagi. Kenapa terasa sangat menyebalkan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja, Shizune-san." Gadis kecil itu merajuk. Berharap Shizuni bisa memenuhi keinginannya._

 _"Saya pikir kita sudah melakukannya nona, Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk tidur, nona Sakura." Asisten pribadinya sangatlah profesional. Sakura kecil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya kemudian kembali melangkah, walaupun masih terlihat jelas raut kekesalannya. Sandal dari kayu oak tua miliknya terdengar nyaring ketika menginjak ubin keramik mansion._

 _"Apakah Sakura-Sama yang dulu juga tidur, Shizune-San?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Sakura-sama kedua akan tidur saat pukul dua belas malam. Dan sekarang sudah pukul tiga lewat."_

 _Suara keduanya bergema, langkah kaki ataupun suara yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Lampu-lampu pijar putih terang melekat dengan ketat pada dinding mansion. Tabung kaca persegi enam membungkus lampu pijar itu. Besi tembaga berfungsi untuk menyangga tabung berisi lampu agar tetap menempel ke tembok. Ornamennya tergolong klasik bercorak indah._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-sama pertama?"_

 _"Sakura-sama pertama juga sama saja, hanya saja mungkin akan lebih pagi, sekitar sepuluh menit lebih pagi."_

 _Sakura kecil menghembuskan napas dengan dramatis, ia masihlah anak dibawah umur dan menurutnya peraturan orang dewasa hanya terasa rumit jika ia memikirkanya._

 _"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya, Shizune-san harus menceritakan Sakura-Sama terdahulu padaku ya!" langkah kaki Sakura kecil kembali berhenti. Gadis kecil itu terdiam, "Aku akan seperti dia, dia sangat cantik dan aku akan menjadi sepertinya."_

 _Sakura kecil menatap pigura berukuran besar yang menempel pada dinding mansion, tepat di tembok sebelah kiri. Ia segera berbalik menghadap pigura dengan bingkai kayu berwarna merah marun. Pigura yang menampilkan refleksi wanita dewasa dengan surai merah muda panjang. Sebuah jepit rambut dengan hiasah bunga Cherry blossom berukuran besar menempel pada poni miring rambutnya. Iris hijau jernih wanita itu terlihat sangat berkilau, terlihat begitu jernih namun juga dalam tanpa dasar. Pakaian yang berupa dress sutra berlengan panjang berwarna merah bata terlihat sangat cocok ketika sosok itu memakainya._

 _"bukankah dia sangat luar biasa? Sakura-sama kedua," Tangan mungil Sakura kecil menyentuh permukaan bingkai itu dengan pandangan kagum._

 _"Sakura-sama kedua benar-benar seorang Dewi musim semi. Dewi musim semi yang indah." lanjut gadis kecil itu._

 _Sang asisten menatap pigura dengan pandangan nanar. Kilas balik ketika dirinya mengabdi kepada kedua nona muda dalam pigura itu membuatnya merasa sedih. Mengingat masa lalu tak akan pernah ada habisnya, kenangan itu. Kenangan yang sudah coba ia kubur pada akhirnya kembali ke permukaan. Shizune menunduk, ia ingin menangis._

 _Tangan mungil Sakura kecil berpindah pada pigura yang lainnya. Pigura berukuran sama dengan bingkai kayu berwarna hitam legam. Rambut merah muda wanita dalam pigura itu dibiarkan terurai di bahu kirinya, membiarkan bahu kanannya yang terekspos menampilkan anting dengan rantai kecil dari emas putih berbandul kristal Cherry blossom berwarna merah transparan yang menggantung di telinga. Sosok cantik itu mengenakan kimono sutra berwarna hijau tua. Sebuah bros berbentuk daun sejati terdapat di bagian dada kimono mewah itu._

 _"Sakura-sama pertama juga terlihat sangat cantik, berkelas dan juga menawan. Sama-sama seperti musim semi. Keduanya Dewi musim semi yang indah. "_

 _Hening, lorong itu tanpa suara untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Nona Sakura juga cantik, mungkin akan lebih cantik dari Sakura-sama terdahulu jika sudah besar nanti."_

 _Gadis kecil itu memandang Shizune sekilas kemudian kembali memandang pigura di depan._

 _"Tentu saja. Karena aku reinkarnasi dirinya'kan?" ia memberi jeda pada ucapannya "Karena aku reinkarnasi Sakura-Sama. " lanjutnya kemudian._

 _Suaranya terdengar pelan namun Shizune masih bisa mendengarnya. Wanita paruh baya dibelakangnya mengangguk. Shizune meremas kimono ungunya keras-keras hingga jari-jemarinya memutih._

 _Sakura kecil adalah reinkarnasi pendahulunya. Seorang Dewi musim semi, ketika seorang Dewi tiada. Maka akan terlahir kembali Dewi selanjutnya, seorang Dewi yang memiliki fisik yang sama, kedudukan yang sama, dan biasanya juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Mereka akan terlahir kembali dalam wujud anak-anak berusia tujuh sampai dua belas tahun._

 _Sakura kecil baru terbangun tiga jam lalu. Ia terbangun dengan mengenakan yukata putih polos yang mana menandakan dirinya yang masih baru. Itu semua berarti Sakura sama sebelumnya, Sakura-Sama kedua tiada sekitar beberapa saat lalu. Tidak akan lama mengingat jika seorang Dewa ataupun Dewi tiada, maka reinkarnasinya akan muncul beberapa saat kemudian._

 _Kami-sama mengatur semuanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya Kami-sama yang mengetahuinnya._

 _Dan Sakura kecil berfikir, ini tidaklah adil, namun hal ini adalah sebuah keharusan. Sudah semestinya dan biarkan mengalir layaknya air sungai yang mencoba sampai ke muara. Biarkan seperti itu._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sakura-sama terdahulu ditiadakan. Apa yang terjadi, Shizune-san? Apa kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?"_

 _Ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling Shizune takutkan,_

 _Gadis sepuluh tahun di depannya adalah gadis yang cerdas._

 _Shizune menggigit dengan keras bibir bagian bawahnya. "Nona akan mengetahuinya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang anda harus segera tidur." Suara paraunya terdengar agak bergetar._

 _Ah, tidur. Sakura kecil berfikir, untuk apa seorang Dewi tidur? Bukankah mereka mahluk abadi, mahluk yang diciptakan khusus oleh kami-sama. Hanya saja-_

 _"Aa, baiklah."_

 _Sakura kecil mengangguk pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan dengan Shizune yang masih setia mengekorinya dibelakang._

 _._

 _._

 _Shizune membetulkan posisi selimut tebal sang nona muda. Gadis di bawah selimut itu sudah memejamkan mata beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Wanita itu mengambil nafas panjang kemudian kembali membuangnya dengan satu hembusan berat._

 _"Saya harap, nona yidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama."_

 _Shizune menyentuh pundak kecil Sakura yang tertidur. Ia mendesah panjang. Lagi. Berapa banyak dirinya melakukan ini dalam waktu yang tergolong singkat?_

 _"Saya harap, nona tidak terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, nona Sakura. Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu segera melangkah keluar ruangan, menutup pintu kayu kamar Sakura kecil dengan gerakan perlahan. Pintu itu kini tertutup dengan sempurna._

 _Kamar dengan warna dominan coklat tua. Lampu temaram di sisi ranjang sebelah kiri, ordeng putih besar di kamar itu berkibar ketika angin malam menerpa. Cahaya kilat menembus ordeng, menciptakan cahaya terang dengan suara gemuruh hebat._

 _Ah, Sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai._

 _Sakura kecil membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi, Sakura Memandang atap kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Menerawang jauh ke atas sana._

 _Melakukan kesalahan yang sama?_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Sakura kecil tidak tertidur, dan ia mendengar semuanya._

 _Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Sakura-sama sebelumnya?_

 _Dan lagi, sebuah kesempatan tetakhir._

 _Dirinya masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahuinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _07-11-20xx_

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak menyesal karena masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama, Shizune-s _an."_

Gadis merah muda di bawah pohon sakura. Memandang rembulan yang malam ini entah kenapa terlihat berbeda di matanya. Dia selalu disana, tetap berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan kelopak pastel dari setiap ranting keringnya. Dress putih polosnya berkibar terkena terpaan angin malam.

Gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya keatas. Ia tersenyum membentuk lengkungan tipis yang sarat akan makna tersendiri. Sakura menemukannya, ia telah menemukannya.

Sosoknya masih sama. Wajah rupawan pria itu. Ia melihatnya, setelah lebih dari lima abad tanpa sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu sangat ia cintai, sosok yang dulu membuat kedua Sakura- _sama s_ ebelumnya ditiadakan. Sosok yang dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

Wajah itu, rambut itu, tubuh itu. Aromanya pun masih sama, Masih menenangkan seperti terakhir kali Sakura menghirupnya. Pandangan pria itu juga masih sama, masih memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Semuanya masih sama.

Hanya waktu yang terasa berbeda, namun hal itu tak merubah segalannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal," ulangnya kembali.

Suaranya terbawa angin, berbisik dan bergema memecah keheningan malam. Tak terdengar oleh telinga manusia, namun pohon-pohon besar dan juga hewan-hewan sekitar bereaksi ketika bibir tipis gadis itu mengucapkannya.

Gadis itu bukan lagi _Sakura no kami,_ bukan lagi sosok Dewi musim semi yang diagungkan masyarakat. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah sosok bayang-bayang tanpa raga. Itulah dirinya. Namun meskipun begitu, sosoknya masih berpengarur dengan sekitar.

Sakura mengelus kedua lengan telanjangnya, merapatkan tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Lengan telanjangnya terasa menggigil, udara malam saat ini tersa lebih dingin, bahkan mulutnya pun mengeluarkan uap air ketika ia berbicara. Musim gugur, ia telah melewati banyak musim gugur untuk menunggu. Hal seperti ini tidak akan menghalanginya.

Ia tidak menyesal, Sakura tidak menyesal. Walaupum ia harus kehilangan posisinya sebagai _Sakura no kami._

Sakura tidak menyesal. Tapi-

"Kenapa? " gadis itu berbisik rendah. Terdengar begitu lirih penuh dengan makna yang terlalu klise.

Tapi kenapa air matanya selalu turun?

.

.

.

Cangkir berisi kopi hitam di atas meja kini tinggak separuh. Sasuke masih fokus menatap layar monitor Laptopnya, jari jemarinya bergerak dengan gerakan luwes diatas _keyboard._ Menimbulkan suara yang khas.

Tangannya dengan segera meraih cangkir berisi kopi tanpa melihatnya. Meminumnya dengan mata yang masih fokus, menghabiskan minuman pekat itu hingga tandas dan hanya menyisakan ampasnya yang akan terasa pahit di lidah. Jari telunjuknya mengucek mata kirinya yang mulai merasa lelah.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menimbulkan suara deritan kasar. Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat kepala sang kakak yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke? "

Sasuke menutup laptopnya walaupun benda elektronik berbentuk persegi itu masih menyala. Ia memandang Itachi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa, _nii-san_? "

Itachi tampak berfikir, membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian mulai bertanya, sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Sasuke harapkan."hmm... Apakah siang ini kau akan ke perpustakaan kota?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku akan mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam tiga hari lalu," salah satu alis hitamnya terangkat, "Apa kau ingin aku meminjamkan buku? Tidak seperti biasanya." Mata gelapnya memicing curiga.

Itachi berjalan mendekat tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum aneh yang membuat Sasuke merinding seketika.

"Itu, hmm... Kau tahu kan wanita yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan disana." Itachi tersenyum kikuk, hingga kemudian kakaknya itu mulai tertawa tidak jelas. Tingkah Itachi sangat mencurigakan-dan konyol, semakin tua tingkahnya semakin absurd saja.

"Hn"

Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Wanita berambut coklat panjang yang selalu diikat pony tail. Tapi apa hubungan antara kakaknya dengan wanita itu?

"Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu, tolong berikan padanya nanti ya. Aku mohon," wajah Itachi terlihat memelas.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang difikirkan Sasuke, "Kau menyukainya, _nii-san_? " ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Ekspresi sang kakak langsung terkejut, "Tentu saja tidak, apa maksudmu _otouto! baka otouto!_ " laki-laki itu berteriak dengan semburat merah tipis yang berhasil muncul di pipi.

"Aa," Sasuke tersenyum geli, ia baru tahu jika kakaknya adalah orang yang tsundere.

"Terimakasih. Ah, berikan ini padanya. " Itachi menyerahkan kantung plastik berwarna hitam.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku padanya, okay. _otouto_ ku sayang." lanjutnya sembari menekankan kata-sayang yang membuat sasuke merasa ingin muntah.

"Menjijikkan," Sasuke membuang wajahnya kearah lain, perutnya bereaksi dengan bodoh. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi berhasil membuat telinga sucinya ternoda.

Jendela kamarnya terbuka, udara pagi hari dan juga cahaya mentari berhasil lolos hingga kedalam kamar.

"Apa semalam kau tidak tidur, Sasuke? Keadaanmu cukup buruk. Belakangan ini kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Itachi terdengar khawatir,

Lihatlah penampilan sang adik yang biasanya selalu terlihat tampan nan menawan. Kini terlihat berantakan dengan mata hitam yang memiliki kantung berwarna sama, rambut acak-acakan dan juga wajah yang terlihat lesu.

Sasuke merenggangkan kedua tangannya, ia melirik jam beker diatas meja. "Tidak ada, hanya mimpi yang terus berulang-ulang."

Merasakan udara dingin _AC_ yang belum sempat dimatikan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Rasanya seperti kenyataan, aku merasa pernah mengalaminya. Tapi itu sangat konyol." Lanjutnya kemudian, iris kelam itu kembali terbuka, Sasuke memandang beberapa miniatur Roket yang tertata rapi diatas rak kayu kecil yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya.

Waktu dirinya masih kecil, Sasuke bercita-cita ingin melihat bulan dengan jarak yang paling dekat. Sedekat yang Sasuke bisa. Menginjak dengan kaki, menyentuh dengan tangan. Juga menciptakan pesawatnya sendiri untuk terbang kesana. Sasuke sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan luar angkasa. Tentang Astronomi, bahkan hingga saat inipun ia masih sering mengamati penampakan Bintang di atas sana. Teropong jadul ketika dirinya masih menginjak pendidikan sekolah dasar pun masih tersimpan dengan apik.

Sasuke bahkan dengan bodohnya mengatakan di depan semua orang bahwa dirinya akan mengajak alien paling tampan disana untuk diajak selfie. Sasuke kecil saat baru masuk taman kanak-kanan. Sangat bodoh. Naruto bahkan masih sering mengejeknya. Oh, alien tampan. Fuck you!

Tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan jika dia alien dari negeri bulan sekalipun. Tidak-Ada!

Tapi tetap saja Sasuke masih menyukai luar angkasa. Sampai Sekarang ia masih menyukainnya. Walau tidak se-exited dulu, lihatlah koleksi yang ia punya. Atap kamarnyapun menjadi korban. Gambar langit biru dan juga awan-awan menghiasi atap yang dulunya berwarna monoton, putih polos. Sasuke tak berniat untuk merubahnya, biarlah untuk kenang-kenangan. Lagipula tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

Sekarang Sasuke akan menjadi pengusaha. Di usianya yang akan mengunjak dua puluh satu tahun, ia akan melanjutkan study ke London kemudian mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu tegang. Tiga hari lagi kau akan ke London, jangan khawatirkan tempat tinggal karena kakek sudah membelikan Apartemen mewah untukmu. Jarak dengan Universitas hanya satu kilo meter, seperti yang kau inginkan." Suara Itachi membuyarkan angan-angannya.

"Hn, kau benar _nii-san, "_

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lelah, sudah berapa banyak ia melakukannya?

Kopi dalam cangkir sudah habis. Sasuke melupakan itu dan sekarang ia membutuhkan kopi untuk menyegarkan kembali matanya yang mulai mengantuk. Sialan. Semalam Sasuke hanya tertidur selama tiga jam, mimpi itu membuatnya terbangun terus menerus. Tiga hari belakangan ini, matanya kehilangan jam istirahat.

"Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, Sasuke. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu jika kau meminumnya terlalu berlebihan. " Sang kakak memperingati, Itachi berjalan menuju jendela. Ordeng abu-abu muda berkibar akibat ulah angin pagi yang terlalu kuat sehingga ikatannya terlepas. Laki-laki itu mengikatnya kembali. Angin pagi menerbangkan surai hitam panjangnya.

Sasuke mendengus, ia memutar cangkir kaca bekas minumannya dengan gerakan perlahan. Cangkir itu berputar sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke. "Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, lebih baik kau kurangi saja konsumsi alkoholmu itu," ia balas memperingati.

"Selalu tepat sasara." Itachi meringis, dan Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai kemenangannya.

Itachi memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi, jari-jari besarnya memegang gagang pintu. Ia tidak melangkah keluar, memilih berhenti sejenak. "Ah, kau harus segera mengurus surat kepindahanmu secepatnya. Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala ravenya, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. " tolaknya halus.

"Oh. Itu bagus, " Itachi tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkah keluar. Menutup pintu hingga berbunyi akibat ulahnya yang terlalu keras ketika melakukannya.

Sasuke membuang udara dalam paru-parunya, ia mendesah sembari membalikkan badan dan kembali membuka laptopnya, mata hitamnya melirik sekilas kantong plastik pemberian Itachi. Apapun itu, sasuke tidak ada niat untuk mengintip.

"Sasuke?"

Sekarang apa lagi? Ingatkan Sasuke untuk segera mengunci pintu setelah ini.

"Hn"

Pria itu tidak melirik sang pengganggu, Sasuke sedang tidak berminat.

"Segeralah turun untuk sarapan atau _kaa-san_ akan mengamuk,"

"Keluarlah Itachi. Wajahmu tidak enak dipandang." Suaranya terdengar jutek. Tapi tunggu dulu, kemana perginya panggilan kakak itu?

Sasuke mendengar pintu yang dibanting dengan keras juga suara teriakan kesal Itachi.

"Adik sialan! "

Kemudian terdengar suara cempreng sang _kaa-san y_ ang memarahi Itachi agar tidak berteriak, paduan suara dipagi hari. Bukankan paginya sangat sempurna. Huh?

Sasuke memperhatikan layar monitor, matanya terasa berat, membuang nafas panjang kemudian kembali menutupnya. Sekarang ia tidak berminat dengan laptop didepannya. Ada apa dengannya?

Mimpi itu benar-benar merubahnya. Mimpi yang sama, belakangan ini Sasuke selalu dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama dan berakhir dengan terbangun saat dini hari, kopi sudah menjadi teman begadangnya.

Dan juga sepertinya Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan aroma feminim yang kini terasa begitu kuat. Dari ekspresi sang kakak, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya itu tidak mencium aroma _Cherry blossom_ yang menguar dalam ruangan pribadinya ini.

Masih terbayang diingatan tajamnya kata-kata Naruto waktu itu.

 _"Jika ada manusia yang bisa melihat sosok gadis yang duduk di bangku kecil di bawah pohon Sakura itu, maka orang itu akan mati."_

Jantungnya memberontak, bergerak seenaknya tanpa perintah dari sistem sarafnya. Organ dalam tubuhnya itu seolah telah kehilangan jati diri.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Lagi. Ia butuh air dingin untuk berendam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inspired: Noragami**

 **Hallo, aku gak kecepetan kan updatenya :) smoga chap ini gak ngebosenin ya :')**

 **Btw untuk chap depan mungkin akan aku up minggu depan, isinya jg bkalan flashback panjang.. N thanks yg udah ninggalin jejak, maaf gak bisa bales :'(**

 **see you in next chapter XD**

 **Sign**

 **dhelineeTan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lacrimosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Mereka bilang, jika kau bisa melihat sosok gadis di bawah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di pelataran kuil Senju… Maka kau akan mati/ itu hanyalah rumor konyol, apa kau percaya? kemana perginya Uchiha Sasuke dengan semua logikanya? / gadis itu, mengapa ia menangis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Catatan: Tulisan yang dicetak miring (italic) berarti flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _30 Januari 1152_

 _._

 _Tepat pukul dua belas malam. Lolongan Serigala terdengar keras dari atas gunung, tumpukan salju putih di dahan-dahan pohon bergetar dan berjatuhan di atas tanah ketika lolongan itu menggema, kemudian berahir dengan mencairnya benda putih itu memasuki tanah, membekukan tanah itu._

 _Bulan sabit kini berwarna kemerahan, tak seperti biasanya. Tapi udara malam ini masih sedingin malam sebelumnya._

 _Sosok bayangan hitam di atas pohon Pinus kering, musim gugur tiga bulan lalu merontokkan dedaunan, sejauh mata memandang, tak ada satupun benda berwarna kehijauan, yang terlihat dominan hanyalah salju putih yang mengakibatkan suhu udara turun drastis._

 _Sosok itu berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon tinggi. Wajahnya tertutup topeng dari besi tipis berbentuk wajah kucing hitam tanpa telinga. Iris semerah darahnya menyala mengawasi sekeliling, tiga tomoe hitam terdapat pada iris itu, begitu awas dan dapat menghanyutkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Iris itu terlihat menyala dalam kegelapan, seperti mata Serigala yang tengah mengawasi mangsa mereka._

 _Dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang, kemudian muncul lagi beberapa saat kemudian. Tak lagi di atas dahan pohon, melainkan langsung menginjak tanah. Auranya begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari salju yang bahkan bisa membekukan tulang. Rambut hitam gelap yang terlihat berantakan, pakaian yang sama-sama hitam menambah kesan misteriusnya. Di tangannya terdapat katana tajam dengan darah segar yang bercucuran, mengubah warna salju dibawahnya, salju yang dulunya putih kini ternoda oleh darah itu._

 _Merah, dan juga beraroma anyir menjijikkan._

 _Di detik berikutnya sosok itu kembali hilang, seperti udara hangat yang berhembus pada pertengahan agustus. Dalam sekejap, sekelebat bayangan hitam disusul dengan suara derapan kaki Kuda, kereta dorong dan juga seruan keras seseorang. Suasana yang tadinya hening kini berubah menjadi gaduh, beberapa hewan malam seperti Burung hantu dan Kelelawar terbang menjauh dari sana, menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi._

 _"Kemana iblis itu pergi! " Seorang pria tua mengacungkan obornya tinggi-tinggi, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah celurit tanpa gagang._

 _Pria paruh baya turun dari kuda, pakaiannya tergolong mewah juga berkelas khas kalangan atas. rambut hitamnya berantakan dengan bola mata berwarna senada yang memicing sempurna, "Sialan! Iblis itu harus mati! " pria itu berteriak dan menendang ranting kering di bawah kakinya dengan keras, matanya memerah menahan amarah._

 _"SIALAN! "_

 _Salah satu dari rombongan itu berusaha menenangkannya, namun justru kini pemuda itu menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Laki-laki itu mencengkram dengan erat kerah zirah sang pemuda hingga membuatnya nyaris kehabisan nafas._

 _"Anda harus tenang, Asuma-sama," suara pemuda itu tercekat, berusaha mencari udara yang kian menipis. Mata Asuma semakin tajam, cengkraman tangannyapun semakin kencang hingga korban di tangannya mulai terbatuk akibat cengkramannya yang terlalu kuat._

 _"Tenang katamu! DIA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU! BAJINGAN! " Asuma langsung membanting tubuh dalam cengkramannya ke tanah, menyebabkan sang korban mengerang kesakitan di atas tanah dingin._

 _Mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, bergerak untuk menebas siapapun. Kemarahan benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya, pikirannya dan juga emosinya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tangannya teracung memegang pedang yang mengkilap, saat ini seorang Asuma Sarutobi benar-benar kacau._

 _"Asuma-sama!"_

 _Seorang berpakaian serba gelap langsung angkat bicara, berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan sang raja yang pasti akan berakhir buruk. Pria itu memacu kudanya ke depan kemudian bergerak turun dari atas pelana, dilihatnya pemuda tadi yang kini sudah berdiri dibantu rekan yang lainnya._

 _"Kita akan menemukannya," Suara orang itu terdengar berbahaya._

 _Asuma membuang kasar udara dalam paru-parunya, ia bernapas dengan tempo berat, "Pastikan kita membawa pulang kepalanya, jenderal. Hidup atau mati, aku yang akan menebas kepalanya, " kepalan tangannya mengerat, menampakkan otot-otot keras pertanda kemarahannya yang sudah di ambang batas._

 _Asuma langsung memasukkan kembali pedangnya. dia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan tajam, menuntut agar menuruti ucapanya. Ucapan Asuma Sarutobi adalah suatu kewajiban, tak ada yang boleh menentangnya._

 _Tidak ada, jikapun ada yang mencoba untuk melawan, maka dipastikan orang tersebut sudah terlalu bosan untuk tetap hidup._

 _"Anda bisa mempercayaiku, Asuma-sama. Akan kupastikan Sang Kage mati dengan kondisi lebih buruk dari yang anda inginkan." Seseorang yang disebut sebagai jendral membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah, membuat surai oranye miliknya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya._

 _Asuma memandang satu persatu bawahannya, kemarahan masih tercetak dengan jelas pada iris hitamnya yang membara. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Yahiko. Ini perintah langsung dariku." Dan sang jendral hanya tersenyum misterius, mata coklatnya berkilat, yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh siapapun._

 _Dia adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Seorang kaisar dari klan Sarutobi, sorang kaisar yang dikenal sombong dan juga angkuh. Dia kuat, ahli dalam ilmu beladiri. Kekayaan keluarga Klan yang tak akan pernah habis, wilayah kekuasaan yang luas dengan pertambangan berlian sebagai komuditas utama, memerangi desa desa kecil disekitar untuk memperluas jajahan. Sebuah kerajaan besar yang dikenal makmur namun ternyata di dalamnya terdapat pemerintah yang kacau balau. Pemerintah yang busuk dan hanya mementingkan ego pribadi, mengabaikan penderitaan rakyat dan segala tangisan pilu mereka._

 _Budaya korupsi sudah mendarah daging, pemerintah yang korup bukan lagi hal yang baru. Kerajaan dengan segala tipu daya muslihat mereka._

 _"Asuma-sama! Asuma-sama! "_

 _Semua kepala di sana menoleh, memandang laki-laki muda yang baru tiba dengan sebuah lentera di tangannya. Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar, dia terlihat kalut, tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari. Pria itu memandang Asuma dengan takut, "Kurenai-sama- "_

 _Asuma memegang dengan erat sarung pedangnya, pikirannya langsung kaku dan dirinya tidak berharap apa yang ia pikirkan adalah sebuah kenyataan. "Ada apa dengan istriku?" suaranya berat, sama seperti nafasnya yang kian terasa sulit._

 _"Ku-Kurenai-sama tewas di kamarnya, pelayan menemukannya dalam kondisi mengenaskan, jantungnya bahkan tak ditemukan, ka-kami menduga sang Pelaku mengambilnya dan sekarang prajurit lain sedang mencari sang pelaku," ucap pria itu sedikit bergetar, sudah jelas dia ketakutan. Yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang adalah sang raja. Jika dirinya salah bicara, maka sudah dipastikan nyawanya akan menghilang saat itu juga._

 _Orang-orang mulai melangkah mundur, Asuma menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan berbahaya, "Dan siapa pelakunya?" Giginya sailing bergemeletuk._

 _Tangan prajurit itu benar-benar berkeringat, pegangan pada lentera'pun goyah. "Dia... Sang kage-_

 _Dan kepala orang itu sukses terpisah dari tubuhnya. Asuma yang kini merasa kalut bertambah marah ketika mendapat kabat mengejutkan itu._

 _Orang-orang di sana memandang ngeri mayat manusia yang baru saja kehilangan nyawa. Masing masing dari mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, bagaiman kepala yang dengan mudahnya menggelinding bergerak menjauh dari tubuh kaku mayat itu, terlihat sangat mengerikan. Juga darah segar yang menggenang di sana._

 _"BRENGSEK!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Orang-orang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Alkohol benar-benar telah mengendalikan mereka, cairan bening berbau menyengat yang akan membuat siapapum yang meminumnya kehilangan akal sehat mereka. Gila, manusia rendahan, tak ada gunanya para peminum itu hidup. Hanya akan memasukkan mereka ke dalam daftar manusia tak berguna selanjutnya._

 _Kejam bukan? Jika seperti itu bukankah dirinya sama saja, sama saja dengan mereka. Oh, dia memang bukanlah mahluk yang suci, bukanlah mahluk yang memiliki hati bersih layaknya lembaran tissue tanpa noda bertekstur lembut namun disisi yang bersamaan juga sangat rapuh. Dirinya tidak seperti itu. Tangannya kotor, berlumurkan dosa yang bahkan sudah tak ada tempat lagi untuk di bendung._

 _Lagipula siapa yang memperdulikan hal itu?_

 _Tidak ada, kan?_

 _Dia pembunuh, berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang melayang oleh tebasan katananya, berapa banyak mahluk bernyawa yang ia putus dengan cara paksa, berapa banyak cairan bening air mata yang jatuh oleh dirinya. Namun dia menyukainya, ia menyukai suara jeritan keputus-asaan manusia-manusia bodoh itu. Bagaimana mereka memohon kepadanya untuk mengampuni mereka, menunda kematian yang bahkan sudah ada di depan mata._

 _Mereka pantas untuk mati. Ya, bukankah dirinya memang diciptakan untuk membunuh? Mengurangi populasi Manusia yang kian memadat dan hanya akan melakukan kerusakan pada bumi yang kian bertambah tua ini._

 _Siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya? Sosoknya bahkan sudah sering menjadi buah bibir masyarakat._

 _Apakah seorang pembunuh bayaran? Tentu saja bukan. Uang bukanlah segalanya, dia tidak membutuhkan koin-koin emas yang dianggap berharga. Untuk apa benda seperti itu? jangan bercanda, dia benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya._

 _Dia membunuh karena semua itu adalah sebuah keharusan, dia menyukainya. Menyukai sensasi saat ujung katana miliknya menggores kulit manusia, darah yang merembes, kulit yang terkoyak dan juga suara retakan tulang yang entah kenapa justru terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga, seperti alunan simfoni dengan tangga nada yang teratur. Hidup itu indah, bukan?_

 _Mereka menyebutnya sebagai seorang iblis, seorang iblis yang dikenal kejam dan juga tanpa ampun. Dan memang itulah kebenarannya, dirinya bukanlah manusia. Namun dia juga bukanlah mahluk Immortal seperti vampir atau sejenisnya. dia hanya mahluk tak sempurna yang penuh dengan dosa dan kemudian akan membusuk dalam neraka._

 _Kami-sama akan menghukumnya, itu pasti. Walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak mempercayai adanya sang Kami. Dia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Tidak lebih dari itu._

 _Semua orang menyebutnya sebagai Sang Kage, Sang Bayangan. Dirinya dianggap sebagai bayangan dari refleksi seorang shinigami. Terlalu konyol untuk diterima logika, dirinya hanyalah pemuda yang sedang mencari jati diri namun sudah terperosok terlalu jauh dalam sebuah rencana besar. Balas dendam. Semua ini baru dimulai, Keluarganya terbunuh dan si brengsek Asuma adalah pembunuhnya. Sekarang dia akan mendapat balasan yang setimbal, itu pasti._

 _Botol sake kedua, gelas kecil itu kosong. Pemuda tampan dengan pakaian berjubah hitam. Dia tidak mabuk, Sang Kage tidak mabuk. walaupun dirinya telah menghabiskan berbotol-botol cairan neraka itu, tenggorokannya terasa panas, dia butuh air putih untuk menyegarkan kembali._

 _Tangannya terangkat, seorang wanita dewasa dengan belahan dada rendah berjalan mendekat. Wanita itu menenteng sebuah nampan kayu kosong, jangan lupakan make up tebal yang bahkan mungkin ketebalannya bisa diukur dengan menggunakan penggaris plastik. Wanita itu menatap Sang Kage dengan pandangan nakal, iris rubinya berkilat menggoda, namun Sang Kage sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon berarti._

 _Ini semua bukanlah hal baru, lagipula wanita mana yang bisa menolak pesona pria itu? Jawabanya adalah tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada._

 _"Ingin tambah minumanmu, tuan? "_

 _Sang Kage hanya menatap dengan pandangan datar, "Air putih, " jawabnya singkat._

 _Mengangkat alisnya bingung kemudian tertawa kecil, wanita itu berjalan mendekat, "Apa saya tidak salah dengar? Mungkin kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan," tangannya merambat ke dada Sang Kage, Jemari lentiknya bergerak dengan gerakan erotis, "Hanya kita berdua." Ucapnya dengan nada sensual._

 _Menjijikkan, enyahlah._

 _Pria itu berdecih, pandangannya bertambah tajam. dia memandang wanita tak tahu diri didepannya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Aku pikir kau punya telinga, Onna." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastis, juga pandangan merendahkan. Bibir tipisnya tersungging meremehkan._

 _Wajah wanita itu merah padam, ia merasa malu sekaligus marah, tak ada yang pernah menolaknya dan laki-laki yang sialan sangat tampan ini berhasil membuatnya mati kutu. Perempuan-perempuan lain di tempat itu terkikik mengejek dan justru membuatnya merasa lebih terhina._

 _"Akan saya ambilkan," wanita itu berbalik dengan geraman tertahan._

 _Tak lama kemudian, wanita yang lain datang dengan membawa gelas kecil di atas nampan yang sama. Wanita yang berbeda namun penampilannya sama saja, juga sama memandang Sang Kage dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan yang terlihat sangat kentara, hanya saja tak menunjukannya secara terang-terangan. Lagipula Sang Kage tak akan tergoda._

 _Dia berada di dalam tempat yang buruk, sebuah kedai minuman yang cukup terkenal. Suara musik tradisional mulai mengalun, alunan Koto yang dipetik oleh tangan lihai gadis muda di sudut ruangan. Para penari yang menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan gerakan indah, pria-pria bajingan mulai menggoda gadis muda itu dan ditanggapi dengan cekikikan geli oleh mereka. Di sini penuh dengan orang-orang yang mabuk, wanita-wanita penghibur, tempat bagi para pendosa. Tempat yang cocok untuk dirinya._

 _Air putih terasa seperti surga. Sang Kage meletakkan gelas di atas meja kayu di depannya setelah sebelumnya meneguknya hingga tandas, tanpa sisa. Mulutnya masih berbau menyengat. Sang Kage merasa lebih tenang, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kayu kedai yang sedikit menampilkam celah. Salju tak lagi turun, sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba. Musim semi adalah musim yang paling ia sukai, dia sendiri tidak mengetahui alasanya, hanya saja dia menyukai bagaimana pohon Sakura berbunga menampilkan keindahannya yang semu. Pohon yang hanya akan berbunga pada saat musim semi tiba, hanya sekali dalam setahun._

 _Sekelompok orang di sampingnya, sekitar terdiri dari empat orang. Mereka mabuk seperti orang gila, tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian meracau membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting, bahkan tanpa malu mengatakan aib mereka sendiri. Sang Kage mengetuk ujung jari telunjuknya dengan meja, menciptajan bunti 'tuk' kecil ketika dia melakukannya. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bosan, tak ada yang pantas dilihat di tempat ini._

 _beberapa wanita penghibur memandangnya dengan pandangam lapar, mereka semua tak bisa menjaga mata mereka dari wajah rupawan Sang Kage. Tak dapat dipungkiri, lelaki itu memang memiliki rupa yang jauh diatas rata-rata, seperti pahatan sempurna dari penampakan dewa-dewa yang bisa meluluhkan hati wanita dalam sekali pandang._

 _Sang Kage mendengus ketika mata hitamnya dengan tak sengaja melihat pasangan yang bercumbu di pojok ruangan. Saling mengulum mesra dengan suara-suara menjijikkan. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai bersorak heboh, menyoraki kedua pasangan yang kini terlihat sangat bersemangat melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tengah menelanjangi satu sama lain._

 _"Tcih" decihnya kasar._

 _"Setidaknya carilah kamar kosong, mengganggu saja," suara laki-laki paruh baya dari kumpulan orang di sampingnya angkat bicara. Rekan rekannya yang lain mulai tertawa kencang, namun suara tawa mereka teredam oleh kebisingan tempat ini._

 _Sejujurnya Sang Kage sama sekali tidak perduli. Semua itu bukan urusannya, namun untuk sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Pikirannya yang mendadak kacau dan membuatnya mendatangi tempat ini untuk mencari ketenangan lewat beberapa botol sake. Tapi bukan kertenangan yang dia dapatkan, pada akhirnya dia memelih memandang keluar jendela kedai ini, memandang pejalan kaki yang sesekali melintas._

 _"Apa yang kau harapkan, bukankah kau sama saja Ehh, Kiba."_

 _"Setidaknya caraku lebih berkelas, kan. "_

 _Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa, kembali meminum botol sake lebih rakus._

 _"Hey, kudengar anak Asuma-sama tewas dibunuh, Mengerikan… Istrinya bahkan ikut mati malam itu."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli, Mereka pantas mendapatkamnya."_

 _"Tapi tetap saja sangat disayangkan, Kurenai-sama terlalu cantik untuk mati muda."_

 _"Memangnya kau mau apa bodoh. Lihatlah kondisi mayatnya. Tubuh perempuan tak punya hati itu bahkan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Apa kau tidak melihat kepalanya yang tergantung di atas tiang di tengah alun-alun? sagat mengerikan."_

 _Mereka menampikn raut jijik, salah satu diantaranya bahkan hampi memuntahkan isi perutnya. Membayangkan kembali kejadian satu bulan lalu dimana terjadi pembunuhan yang menewaskan anggota keluarga kerajaan, bayangan tentang tubuh sang mantan permainsuri yang mengenaskan membuat perut nyaris berputar jijik._

 _"Tapi waktu itu kau malah tertawa, ehh."_

 _"Semua orang pasti akan merasa senang. Perempuan kejam itu menjadikan istriku yang sedang hamil tua sebagai tumbal hanya untuk menjaga kecantikannya, apa kau pikir aku tidak merasa bahagia? Dunia ini adil bung."_

 _"Dia itu seperti nenek sihir," Salah satu dari mereka mendengus, "Bukankah dia memang nenek sihir?" Semuanya mengangguk setuju._

 _Sekelompok pemabuk itu kembali tertawa keras. Mengabaikan kemungkinan terburuk jika saja ada salah satu orang-orang kerajaan di tempat itu yang mendengar ucapan mereka, karena jika itu terjadi, maka mereka akan berakhir di atas tiang gantungan keesokan harinya._

 _Sang kage memilih keluar dari kedai, dia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja kemudian melangkah pergi. Bahunya tak sengaja menyengol bahu pengunjung lain yang hendak masuk._

 _"Hey! Setidaknya minta maaflah padaku, brengsek!"_

 _Sang Kage mengabaikannya, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, mengabaikan segala umpatan kasar pengunjung tadi._

.

.

.

 _Pasar tradisional, pedagang dan juga pembeli. Sang Kage melangkah dengan santai, kakinya tak segaja menginjak genangan air yang kotor penuh dengan lumpur, dia berdecak kesal melihat sandalnya yang basah namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya._

 _Tudung jubahnya sengaja tak dia pakai guna tidak membuat orang lain curiga. Mata hitamnya tak sengaja melihat anak-anak berbeda gender tengah kejar-kejaran, anak laki-laki mengejar anak perempuan, melewati banyak ruko serta tubuh orang dewasa di kawasan pasar, hingga kemudian kedua bocah itu menghilang setelah melewati tubuhnya melanjutkan permainan konyol mereka._

 _Semua itu mengingatkannya. Masa kecilnya yang tergolong tak menyenangkan, orang tuanya yang tewas terbunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Keluarganya dianggap sebagai keturunan iblis yang bersemayam pada puncak Shirokuni yama, tragedi seratus tahun lalu dimana iblis itu memporak-porandakkan kerajaan, pembantaian besar-besaran yang memakan banyak korban jiwa. Kerajaan yang terbakar, hangus terlalap oleh api hitam abadi, Jeritan massal serta kematian._

 _Kenangan yang buruk, namun tentu saja dia tidak mengetahuinya, dirinya bahkan belum lahir saat itu. Mencari tahu tentang peristiwa itu tidak terlalu sulit karena banyak masyarakat yang mengetahuinya dan diceritakan turun-temurun, Namun beberapa cenayang mengatakan jika wajahnya sangat mirip dengan iblis itu, konyol._

 _Dan keluarganya yang mendapatkan imbasnya. Waktu itu dirinya hanya bocah kecil berusia sepuluh tahun, para samurai mengepung kediaman mereka, bulan purnama di malam hari. Semua orang terlelap di kamar masing-masing tapi tidak dengan keluarganya, sang ibu dengan segera menyelamatkan anaknya, sementara sang kepala keluarga telah tiada dengan tusukan pedang tajam yang menembus jantungnya._

 _Sang Kage masih mengingatnya. Masih mengingat bagaimana senyuman terahir sang ayah yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera melarikan diri, dia masih mengingat bagaimana benda tajam itu tertancap pada tubuh kaku ayahnya, dia masih mengingat bagaimana ekspresi ibunya yang benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, masih mengingat bagaimana ibunya yang berlari menerjang tubuh penuh darah sang suami, dan dia juga masih bisa mengingat bagaimana benda tajam itu membelah tubuh ibunya. Bagaimana suara jeritan yang terdengar mengerikan itu menusuk indra pendengarannya, di depan mata hitamnya yang sukses terbelalak lebar, air mata bahkan tak berhenti mengalir saat itu._

 _Semua itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat langsung oleh anak berusia dini._

 _Tapi, dia tidak mengingat bagaimana para samurai itu terkapar tak berdaya dengan kondisi mengenaskan ketika dirinya terbangun keesokan harinya._

 _Juga iris hitamnya yang berubah warna. Dia tidak tahu._

 _"Tuan, apa kau mau membeli bakpau buatan istriku? Kujamin rasanya akan sangat lezat."_

 _Pria tua berjenggot tipis, rambutnya tampak sudah memutih. Dia mengenakan pakaian kumuh yang sudah usang, jahitan kain berbeda motif menutup pakaianya yang sobek._

 _Pria tua itu membuka keranjang bambu usang di tangannya, memperlihatkan tumpukam bakpau hangat yang masih mengepul, "Kumohon, cucuku sedang sakit keras dan kami membutuhkan biaya untuk membawanya ke tabib di pusat desa,"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membelinya."_

 _Sang Kage hanya diam, kakek itu langsung mendesah kecewa. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, terbukti dengan kehadiran keringat yang mengalir pada wajah berkeriputnya._

 _Karena tak mendapat respon yang berarti, kakek tua itu melangkah pergi. Dia kembali menawarkan bakpau buatan sang istri untuk pengobatan sang cucu, menawarkan kepada orang-orang namun masih tak ada yang berminat untuk membeli, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang menolak dengan cara kasar, hidup yang kejam. Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu? Hidup itu kejam._

 _Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Sang Kage melangkah menyusul pria tua itu. Menyentuh pundak rentanya dan kakek itu menoleh, menoleh dengan alis putih yang terangkat._

 _Sang Kage terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Aku ambil tiga," ucapnya._

 _"A-ah Tentu saja," kakek tua itu tersenyum cerah. Tangan rentanya dengan segera membungkus tiga buah bakpau berukuran sedang ke dalam plastik hitam, bakpau yang berisi cincangan jamur yang ditambah beberapa jenis sayuran yang ditumis secara bersamaan._

 _"Terimakasih, anak muda. Aku mendoakan keselamatan untukmu, Semoga kami-sama selalu melindungimu," tuturnya tulus._

 _Kami-sama? Apakah seseorang yang disebut Kami-sama itu benar-benar akan melindunginya?_

 _"Aa, "_

 _Dia mulai mengigitnya. Merasakan tekstur lembut dan juga hangat bakpau dengan lidahnya. Sang Kage tersenyum tipis, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan._

 _"Terlalu asin, tapi cukup lezat. "_

 _Dia merindukan masakan sang ibu, sarapan di pagi hari dengan menu sederhana namun akan terasa sangan nikmat karena ibunya yang pintar mengolah makanan, juga bahan makanan yang ditanam sang ayah di ladang pinggir hutan dan juga ikan yang mereka pancing di tepi sungai Nakano. Makan malam bersama, ibunya yang akan mengoceh ketika dirinya tak menghabiskan makanan. Saling mengobrol ditengah ruangan, kemudian tertidur di atas futon dalam satu ruangan yang sama, Sampai kemudian kembali terbangun di pagi hari dikarenakan aroma lezat dari arah dapur dan sang ibu akan menyambutnya dengan masih mengenakan apron merah muda serta centong sayur di tangannya, menyambutnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum membentuk lengkungan indah._

 _Sang kage merindukannya, perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dadanya. Namun langsung sirna ketika teriakan melengking Penuh ketakutan ibunya kembali terdengar. Bayangan keluarganya malam itu kembapi terlintas, tangannya terkepal erat dan ia berhenti melangkah. Bayangan itu terus berputar layaknya sebuah kaset rusak, jepalanya terasa berdenyut dan pandangan yang juga terlihat samar, menyentuh kening putihnya Sang Kage sedikit mengerang, membuat beberapa orang di pasar melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, namun tak banyak diantara mereka yang hanya melihat sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tak acuh. Ingatan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, rasa sakit seperti ini biasa terjadi jika dia membayangkan masa lalu._

 _Deru nafasnya kambali teratu, Sekarang dia tidak bernafsu untuk memakan bakpau. Perutnya bergejolak dan sudah dipastikan dia akan mengeluarkan isinya jika memakan makanan lagi. Dengan masih memegang kepalanya, Sang Kage menyentuh bahu anak kecil berpakaian kumuh, anak itu lantas menoleh dan dia dengan segera menyerahkan bakpau yang baru saja dibelinya._

 _"Ini apa tuan? " tanya anak itu dengan kedua alis yang mengkerut._

 _"Untukmu."_

 _Mata biru gelap anak itu berbinar, dia lantas tersenyum lebar, "A-Ini, anda benar-benar memberikan ini padaku?" Nada suaranya terdengar tak percaya._

 _Masyarakat di sini hidup dalam kesulitan, membuat sebagian masyarakatnya cenderung bersikap egois. Jangankan membantu orang lain, bisa makan bersama keluarga dengan makanan seadanya saja merupakan sebuah anugrah yang patut disyukuri._

 _Sang Kage memandang anak kecil itu sekilas kemudian mendesah pelan, "Ambillah," ucapnya kemudian._

 _Sang Kage berlalu pergi, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan dirinya merasakan lengan kecil seseorang menarik tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati anak kecil tadi berdiri dibelakangnya._

 _"Saya tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi terimakasih untuk... Bakpaunya." Ucap anak itu beserta senyuman gugup yang mengembang._

 _"Hn"_

 _Kakinya kembali melangkah, melewati orang-orang yang memenuhi pasar. Suara mereka yang saling tawar menawar harga, para pedagang yang mempromosikan dagangan mereka dengan harga yang lebih murah namun kualitasnya sendiri masih diragukan, suara anak kecil yang menangis ketika kakinya terinjak pengunjung lainnya._

 _Sangat ramai, khas pasar tradisional._

 _Suasana tambah ramai ketika pedagan apel di ujung sana mulai berteriak, beberapa apel daganyanya dicuri oleh sekelompok anak jalanan yang menyamar menjadi pengemis cilik. Beberapa pria dewasa berlari mengejar anak-anak jalanan itu dan kini telah menghilang di balik perumahan._

 _"Sialan," pedagang itu mengumpat, "Boss besar pasti akan memotong gajiku," keluhnya._

 _Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi, hidup penuh kesulitan. Masyarakat yang kekurangan padahal tanah di sini tergolong sangat subur, pajak yang tinggi dan juga para petinggi kerajaan yang terlalu serakah mengambil hasil panen warga secara paksa tanpa imbalan yang pasti. Tak sebanding dengan banyaknya keringat masyarakat yang bercucuran sementara orang-orang kalangan atas itu asyik bersenang-senang, sangat memuakkan._

 _Sandalnya menginjak selembaran kertas usang yang kotor, salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat lukisan dari tinta hitam pada kertas itu. Sang kage menyunggingkan senyum remeh, lukisan itu bergambarkam dirinya, dengan topeng kucing hitam dan terdapat tulisan yang menjelaskan bahwa Sang kage diburu oleh kerajaan, kepalanyapun dihargai dengan harga fantastis._

 _"DISANA!"_

 _Tujuh ekor kuda hitam dengan penumpang bersenjata._

 _Sang kage sontak langsung berlari. Dia kembali menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubah hitam, Langkahnya cepat dan panjang, melewati orang-orang yang kian memadat._

 _Kedatangan pasukan kerajaan itu tak ayal langsung menjadi kekacauan, kuda-kuda yang tak sengaja menabrak beberapa keranjang sehingga isinya tumpah ke tengah jalan. Sayuran yang berserakan akibat kuda yang teralu bersemangat menendang, kotor dan sudah pastinya tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi. Para pedagang itu dipastikan akan merugi. Lagipula mereka bisa apa, jika melawan maka nyawa mereka akan melayang, masyarakat yang mulai was-was memilih memberi jalan, beberapa anak kecil menangis dan meringgkuk pada sang ibu._

 _Melewati beberapa rumah warga, kakinya bergerak dengan sangat lincah, beberapa kali dirinya menabrak masyarakat hingga membuat mereka jatuh dan mengumpati Sang kage dengan umpatan kasar._

 _Hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi menyambut di depan sana, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Suara kaki kuda mengejarnya di belakang, jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh._

 _"Berhenti! Berhenti atau kami benar-benar akan membunuhmu! " Salah satu dari pasukan itu berteriak kencang._

 _Pohon-pohon besar. Dahannya mulai memunculkan tunas baru akibat pergantian musim, musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Sesekali kepalanya akan menoleh ke belakang, rambut hitam kelamnya berkibar melawan arah angin._

 _Jari jarinya memegang gagang katana dengan erat, hingga dengan tiba-tiba Sang Kage menghentikan langkahnya, dia segera berbalik dan langsung mengayunkan katananya ke arah pasukan yang mengejar, salah satu diantara mereka jatuh ke tanah. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari pakaian zirahnya, sementara sang kuda yang juga merasa kaget langsung berdiri sembari bersuara keras, namun Sang Kage langsung melompat untuk mengambil alih kuda hitam itu dan memacunya dengan cepat. Memasuki area hutan dengan pepohonan yang gundul tanpa daun._

 _Lolongan serigala kembali terdengar, suasana yang sama dengan malam sebelumnya. Sang Kage menoleh ke arah belakang, lahi. Mereka masih mengejarnya. Pria itu berdecih._

 _"Dasar, apa mereka tidak tahu siapa yang akan mereka hadapi. "_

 _Seringai kecil terbentuk, Mata hitamnya memandang sekilas bulan di atas sana. Angin berhempus dari atas gunung, menerpa wajah rupawan pria itu._

 _Memejamkan mata tak lebih dari lima detik, kemudian iris itu perlahan terlihat. Tak lagi berwarna hitam kelam seperti sebelumnya, kini bola matanya sama seperti malam waktu itu, malam dimana ia terbangun saat kematian keluarganya. Merah, bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman miring, "Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana kejamnya hidup. " Ucapnya dingin._

 _Kuda yang dia tunggangi berhenti berlari. Mereka mulai mengelilinginya, salah satu diantara mereka turun dari kuda, membuka sarung pedang hingga benda tajam itu terlihat, mengkilat dan juga berbahaya. Sang Kage berfikir berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang berhasil hilang oleh tebasanya, mungkin lebih banyak dari dirinya._

 _Pria itu melemparkan seringai meremehkan, "Apa kau menyerah ehh, Sang kage."_

 _Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Meremehkan Sang Kage yang kini ramai menjadi perbincangan masyarakat karena aksinya yang berhasil menembus pertahanan kerajaan yang dikenal sebagai pertahanan besi, juga dirinya yang telah membunuh anak serta istri sang raja. Pandangan Sang Kage semakin menggelap, dia melirik satu persatu para pasukan itu. Hanya tiga kata yang terpikirkan dalam benaknya._

 _Mereka tidak berguna._

 _"Asuma-sama menginginkan kepalamu, sangat disayangkan mengingat kau adalah orang yang hebat. Mungkin kita bisa saling bekerja sama dalam hal ini, kerajaan ini sudah terlalu lama menyedihkan."_

 _Laki-laki itu memandang Sang Kage dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan. "Apakah itu yang dinamakan Sharinggan, terlihat sangat berbahaya seperti yang mereka bicarakan, kau benar-benar seorang iblis terkutuk."_

 _Sang kage berdecih, "Tch, untuk ukuran manusia yang akan mati kau terlalu banyak bicara," ucapnya dengan sinis._

 _Mata coklat lak-laki di depannya memicing, "kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, " desis pria itu, "Kenapa kalian diam saja! Cepat habisi dia! " Teriaknya kepada yang lain._

 _Dentingan logam terdengar, Sang Kage menendang salah satu tubuh yang berniat menyerangnya. Orang itu terjungkal dengan kepala yang membentur batuan keras dan langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari kepala._

 _Empat orang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Mengepung Sang Kage dan mereka mengacungkan pedang ke depan kemudian mulai menyerang, Suaranya sangat memekakan, ketika kedua benda tajam itu saling beradu. Sang Kage menunduk rendah ketika salah satu prajurit menghunuskan benda tajam itu yang justru kini mengenai kawannya yang lain. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, dengan segera ia langsung menusuknya hingga menembus dada orang itu, mencabutnya kembali dengan cepat._

 _Suara teriakannya sangat indah, bagaimana mereka berteriak melengking tepat sebelum nyawa tercabut dari raga, seperti melodi pembangkit semangat untuk kembali mendengar suara penuh kesakitan itu._

 _Dua sekarat._

 _Tiga tewas, tinggal empat manusia lagi._

 _Prajurit lain mulai melangkah mundur, melihat teman sendiri yang terbunuh dengan cepat membuat rasa takut mulai menyebar. Sang Kage kembali menyeringai, dengan gerakan kilat dia berpindah tempat dan menebas dua orang hingga tumbang, mata mereka terbelalak lebar melihat betapa cepatnya Sang Kage bergerak. Bahkan tak sampai satu detik berlalu, hingga kemudian ambruk di atas tanah yang basah._

 _Mata merahnya dapat melihat lebih cepat, membantunya untuk melihat gerakan lawan lebih cepat dan hasilnyapun sangat akurat._

 _Hingga iris merahnya terbelak dan dirinya dengan segera melompat untuk menjaga jarak._

 _Rasa perih mulai menjalar pada tubuhnya, "Arrgh! " Sang Kage mengerang, dia menumpu tubuhnya dengan katana yang tertancab di tanah._

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Sang kage menyentuh punggungnya yang terasa perih. Jubah hitam yang dia kenakan terkoyak pada bagian punghung. Dan juga terasa basah, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa terasa Sakit?_

 _Ah, bukankah jawabanya sudah pasti._

 _Sang kage memejamkan mata, nafasnya terasa semalin berat. Dia melihat lawan satu-satunya berjalan mendekat kearahnya, tak lupa dengan seringai meremehkam yang terus melekat pada bibir orang itu._

 _Iris merahnya menyipit ketika melihat warna bola mata laki-laki di depannya telah berubah, tak lagi berwarna coklat tua seperti sebelumnya, melainkan berwarna ungu gelap dengan garis-garis lingkaran berwarna hitam. Dia berbahaya._

 _"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku," desis pria itu, kakinya membentuk posisi kuda-kuda. "Tak akan pernah," laki-laki itu menekankan kata-katanya, "Sekalipun ada beratus-ratus bayanganmu di dunia ini, kau akan tetap kalah, Dan aku akan terus menjadi pemenangnya." Rambut oranye pendeknya berkibar, dia menyunggingkan senyum miring sebelum kemudian berlari ke arah Sang Kage dengan pedang yang teracung sempurna._

 _"Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu, Neraka menantimu dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang memuakkan ini, wahai Sang Kage Yang Agung!"_

 _Mereka kembali bertarung, kembali saling beradu kekuatan sampai matahari muncul ke permukaan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh Sang Kage jatuh dari tebing dengan ketinggian tujuh puluh meter. Tubuhnya menampar dengan keras aliran sungai dingin di bawahnya, Sementara sang jendral berlalu dengan seringai puas._

 _"Mati kau."_

.

.

 _Matanya terasa sangat berat, dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan iris hitam yang masih tampak linglung._

 _Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kelopak Sakura yang berjatuhan, berwarna merah muda pastel bergerak turun dari atas sana dengan gerajan slow motuon. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Sang Kage mengerang ketika merasakan rasa nyeri pada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka._

 _Terluka?_

 _Dengan segera dia meraba dadanya yang kini terlilit kain kasa. Terdapat beberapa sobekan besar pada jubah yang dia kenakan, Sang Kage merintih tertahan ketika rasa sakit itu kembali datang, seharusnya dia tak menyentuhnya, lukanya belum sepenuhnya mengering._

 _Tapi siapakah yang sudah mengobatinya?_

 _Kepalanya bergerak ke arah lain, mata hitamnya terpaku memandang sosok gadis tengah bersandar pada batang besar pohon sakura. Sosok itu tertidur, kedua matanya terpejam dengan deru nafas teratur. Sangat mengagumkan, seperti bunga Sakura yang diam-diam dia kagumi, indah dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

 _Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bereaksi, menggeliat mengabaikan sensasi perih ketika dirinya bergerak mendekat, berusaha menggapai sosok sang gadis. Sang Kage ingin melihatnya lebih jelas, dia ingin melihatnya, bagaimana sosok itu tertidur dengan damai._

 _"Arrgh! " Rasa akit itu kembali menjalar, Sang Kage mengerang tertahan, memegang dadanya yang terbalut kain putih Polos._

 _"Kau sudah sadar? "_

 _Bola mata hijau yang jernih, memandangnya dengan sorot khawatir namun juga terlihat setitik kelegaan di sana. Suaranya juga indah, Seindah rupanya. Diam-diam sang Kage mengaguminya._

 _"Siapa kau? "_

 _"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik? apakah rasa perihnya masih terasa? Itu adalah hal yang wajar, setelah ini aku akan mengganti perbanmu dan kembali menumbuk Ashitaba sebagai obat, " gadis itu mengabaikan pertannyaannya._

 _"Siapa kau," Sang kage kembali bertanya._

 _Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk, "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. "_

 _"Namamu? "_

 _keras kepala._

 _"Kau bisa memanggilku sakura, hanya Sakura. "_

 _"Cantik," ucapnya tanpa sadar._

 _"Aku tahu aku memang cantik, Shizune-san bilang aku bahkan lebih cantik dari pendahulu-ku," Sakura tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah muda, "Jadi apakah kau merasa lebih baik, tuan?" tanya gadis itu._

 _Sang Kage tak menjawab, dia tak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis di depannya. Bahkan hanya sebatas mengeluarkan suara, mengapa rasanya sesulit ini?_

 _"Apa kau bisa bicara tuan? aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sampai kau bisa terluka dengan beberapa sayatan pedang. Kau tahu, luka yang kau alami itu cukup dalam dan aku yakin kau baru saja bertarung dengan seseorang yang kuat."_

 _Sang Kage mendesah lelah, ia membuang nafasnya dengan berat, "Anda tidak perlu tahu," ucapnya pelan._

 _Sakura memdengus, pria didepannya ini mulai melancarkan aksi balas dendam untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, "Aku hanya ingin membantu."_

 _"Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Padahal kau tidak perlu melakukanya, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini."_

 _Gadis itu mendengus kesal tanpa sadar, "Oh terimakasih kembali, sepertinya kau harus belajar berbicara di depan seorang gadis, kau terlalu kaku untuk ukuran pria tampan, " dia terkikik._

 _Hening dalam beberapa saat._

 _"Namamu?" Tanya gadis itu dan Sang Kage sama sekali tak menjawab, yang justru kembali membuat Sakura berpikir jika dia adalah pria menjengkelkan-tapi tampan, persetan dengan itu._

 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan namaku dan sekarang aku ingin kau mengatakan hal yang sama."_

 _Cukup lama dirinya terdiam, Sang Kage memandang keatas, memandang kelopak Sakura uang berjatuhan dari sana, "Kau bisa memanggilku Sang Kage."_

 _"Aku bertanya namamu tuan, bukan julukanmu," gadis itu ikut memandang kelopak Sakura yang gugur. "Saa, dare no namae wa?"_

 _Memperhatikan gadis di depannya, Sang Kage tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya ketika dia memandang gadis itu-agak ragu._

 _"Sasu-_

"SASUKEEE! "

Teriakan keras diikuti suara logam yang dipukul dengan benda tumpul. Dengan perlahan iris hitamnya terbuka, matanya melihat atap kamarnya yang bergambar langit biru cerah. Sasuke membuang nafasnya dengan berat.

Mimpi itu lagi, kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia merasakan tangannya yang basah. Oh, dia kembali berkeringat.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak, ehh, Pangeran tidur."

Mikoto berdiri dengan wajah garang, ditangannya terdapat panci teflon dan juga sebuah centong sayur, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

 _"Kaa-san,"_ suaranya serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

Sang ibu berkacak pinggang, "Segeralah mandi, lihatlah jam berapa sekarang. Kau melewatkan sarapanmu dan _kaa-san_ melihatmu tidur seperti mayat, bukankah siang ini kau akan pergi ke Perpustakaan?"

Matanya melirik jam beker di atas meja nakas, pukul satu siang, berapa lama dirinya tertidur?

"Kau bermimpi melakukan sesuatu dengan wanita sayang? Tubuhmu basah sekali," tutur mikoto menggoda sang putra bungsu, "Ternyata putraku sudah dewasa, _kaa-san_ ingin sekali menangis saking bahagianya. Kupikir Naruto adalah pasangan gay mu, _kaa-san_ bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

Apa-apaan itu! Hey! sisi jantanya benar-benar ternoda.

" _kaa-san,_ bukankah kau ada janji untuk menjenguk bibi Kushina di rumah sakit," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, ucapan sang ibu benar-benar berbahaya.

Mikoto menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis, "Ah! kau benar, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya." Wanita paruh baya itu segera melangkah pergi, namun kembali terhenti dan menatap sang putra bungsu, "Oh ya Sasuke- _kun, kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan pasta di kulkas, panaskan terlebih dahulu di Microwave jika kau ingin memakannya. Perutmu perlu diisi sesuatu, " ucapnya kemudian, Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat dan tubuh sang ibu kini tak lagi terlihat.

Ibunya telah keluar dan kini hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri. Sasuke membuang napas panjang dan segera bangun dari ranjang, kakinya langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan ranjangnya yang berantakan dengan sprai yang sama berantakannya. Sasuke menutup pintu besi kamar mandi kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci wajah.

Cermin besar memantulkan wajahnya, cukup buruk. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, matanya terlihat sayu. Kantung matanya tak sehitam sebelumnya, mungkin saja tidurnya waktu itu berhasil mengurangi kadar warna gelapnya. Memutar kran kemudian mulai membasuh muka, guna menyegarkan kembali kesadarannya.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang jauh, terbang menuju dunia tak terbatas. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang kian mendesak, mendesak pria itu untuk segera mencari jawaban.

Dimulai dari mimpi-mimpi aneh yang belakangan ini terus menghantuinya. Sasuke merasa pria dalam mimpinya itu adalah dirinya sendiri, namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dirinya yang selalu mementingkan logika telah bangkit untuk menyangkal pernyataan bodoh itu.

Malam sebelumnya dirinya bermimpi terjebak dalam lubang besar nan gelap. Dia merasakan perasaan panas dan juga sakit tak terkira, dengan wanita yang sama, Sakura yang sama. Terjebak dalam kegelapan, namun anehnya dia juga merasakam kehangatan. Sasuke masih mengingatnya, masih mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua, 'tokoh dalam mimpinya itu yang sialannya juga terasa seperti dirinya sendiri atau sebenarnya memang dirinya di masa lalu itu' _s_ aling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat berbelit-belit? Juga membingungkan.

Siapa dia?

Siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

Dia masih mengingat peristiwa apa yang terjadi ketika ' _keduanya melakukannya,' b_ agaimana Sakura dalam mimpinya yang dengan tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan.

Dan dia juga masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi terbakar yang luar biasa, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi kegelapan total, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Juga suara terahir yang mengalun dengan begitu lembut, suara yang memanggil namanya dengan nada lirih.

"Sasuke- _kun, "_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, suaranya terasa sangat nyata, Suara yang sama dengan sosok _Sakura_ dalam mimpinya.

"Sasuke- _kun, "_

Terdengar begitu merdu dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sangat merindukannya. Merindukan suara itu, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

"Sasuke- _kun, "_

Dan kenapa sekarang suara itu terus terdengar?

Netra hitamnya melebar menatap cermin, menatap pantulan yang terpantul disana.

Sosok gadis itu ada disana, menatap Sasuke dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan lengkungan miring.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke- _kun."_

Seseorang, tolong bangunkan Uchiha Sasuke dari mimpi yang terlanjur indah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

A/N:

Sory baru up :')

BTW tinggal satu chap lg/oyee

Iya, satu chapter lg XD

and btw lg, jangan ada yg ngarep scen romance yaa.. hohoo

Aku harap gak ada yg bingung ma chapter kali ini, chap ini panjang ya.. tapi isinya cuman flashback doang, moga gak ada yg boring :')

Untuk endingnya sendiri, aku gak bisa ngomong happy end tapi jg gak bisa ngomong sad end.. karna emang bingung ini nanti masuk ke kategori apa, mungkin gantung kali ya/ditendang massal

see you next time XD

Sign

dhelineeTan


End file.
